


In the Dead of Night

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Italian! Tony Stark, Nightmare, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Both Peter and Tony helping each other through their nightmares.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

_The building was crumbling._

_Falling falling falling_

_Right on him_

_Help me. I’m stuck! Help!_

_Mr. Stark!_

_Help me!_

_Please!_

_I can’t breathe_

_I need help_

_Please_

_~~~~~_

Tony woke to the sound of screaming.

_His kid's_ screaming.

And then suddenly, he was bursting through the door of his room, his repulsors up. 

_“Peter?!"_

But the thrashed in his bed, whimpering and sobbing, alone.

Tony threw himself onto the boy’s bed. “Pete! Pete, it’s okay! You’re okay, baby, wake up!”

He cupped his cheek. “It’s _okay,_ Petey. We’re okay, we’re fine.”

Peter opened his eyes with a gasp, flinching. He searched wildly around the room. “M-mr. St-stark?”

“I’m here, sweetheart, I’m right here. It’s okay, _tesoro_. It’s okay,” Tony assured.

Tears streamed down his face, and Tony pulled him into his lap with his strong arms, rocking them back and forth. Peter sobbed hysterically into his chest while the man kissed his head, stroking his curls.

The small boy’s tears were causing him physical pain, and he tried desperately to stop them. 

“I got you, Pete, I have you, you’re here. You’re safe, _bambino_. I got you. It’s okay. I’m here.”

After a long, long moment, Peter’s small, trembling voice spoke up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave!” He sobbed and pressed his face into Tony’s warm sweatshirt. “I’m sorry!”

_“Petey,”_ he murmured. “Sweetheart, I’ll _never_ leave you. Ever. I will never leave you. I’ll always be here. It’s okay, Petey. I got you. Always.”

Peter didn’t calm down for ages, clutching Tony tightly and crying. The man rubbed his back soothingly, kissing his temple over and over and murmuring love and comfort to him.

Slowly, the boy’s cries dissolved to sniffling and the occasional sob. “Stay?” 

Tony hugged him closer. “Of course, kiddo. I’ll never leave you. Ever.”


	2. Tony's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter helping Tony through his worst nightmare.

His nightmares, they always started the same.

With darkness.

He would turn and see a faint red light glowing in the distance. 

And Tony knew something was wrong. _Horribly_ wrong.

~~~~~

_Something was wrong something bad was happening_

_Peter_

_He needed to save him_

_He had to_

_Tony raced through the halls_

_The walls were stained with blood_

Peter’s _blood_

**_No_ **

_Nonononono_

_There was screaming_

_High and pained_

_Peter’s voice, shouting for him, begging him to save him_

_Tony had to save him_

_He needed Peter_

_And then suddenly he was in a room, dark and damp, metal walls covered with blood, and a cot in the center._

_And Peter was there, lying still, his eyes wide and staring at Tony_

_Pleading_

_“Mr. Stark… help me. Please.”  
_

_“Mr. Stark, please.”  
_

_“Help.”  
_

_But Tony couldn’t move, could only stare in horror as a shadowy figure appeared_

_With a raspy voice, it’s hooded head turned to him. “This is your fault, Stark. You let him die.”_

_No_

**_NO!_ **

_Then Peter’s eyes went blank, losing all their light and happiness, all their joy and love, their pain, their brilliance._

_Nononono_

_Peter_

_Peter!_

**_PETER NO_ **

_Nonono_

_He needed him he **needed** Peter_

_He had to be okay_

_He needed him_

_But Tony knew, deep down, that Peter was gone. And that he had failed._

_And his son, his child, his baby, was_ dead.

_It was all his fault._

_Tony screamed_

_Screamed_

_Screamed_

_Screamed forever_

_Peter_

“Mr. Stark!!”

He jolted up from his bed, tangling himself in the covers and looking wildly around.

**_PeterPeterPeter_ **

He stood right there by his side, looking scared and worried.

Tony lunged forward and pulled Peter into his strong arms, tears streaming down his face and throat raw.

He’d been screaming.

Tony rocked Peter back and forth, clutching him tightly, sobs ripping from his throat. The boy hugged his waist. He knew now what his nightmare had been about. 

Tears streamed from the man’s eyes as he buried his face in Peter’s soft, tangled curls. He tried to focus on the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo.

“It’s okay Mr. Stark. I’m here. ‘S okay.”

“Oh god. Oh god. Peter. _Peter._ I got you, you’re here. You’re fine. Peter. Peter.”

“Yeah Mr. Stark. I’m always fine. I have you!”

_Peter had Tony._

_Tony protected Peter._

_Always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @spooderboyandtincan


End file.
